Densetsu No Ou (King Of Legend)
by JessiChi
Summary: Formerly Mirai No Kibou. Current Summary: Videl has a vision that tells her a bit about the happenings.
1. Chapter One

In this fanfic the martial arts tournament has not happened yet. Videl already knows about Saiyaman and The Gold Fighter though.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A girl walked onto the ground of Orange Star High School. She had ice blue eyes and her black hair hung loosely in pigtails that were tied low down with metal rings.  
  
As Videl walked up the stairs a boy ran in the gates and caught up with her.  
  
"Hi Videl!" He said.  
  
This boy was about a foot taller than her, his eyes were dark pools and his black hair spiked about 4-5 inches straight up into the air.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" She replied.  
  
Another student zipped past them in a rush, yelling at them something about hurrying up or they'll be late.  
  
They ran to their classes.  
  
"Hiya Videl! Gohan!" A girl with short blonde hair said as they took their seats on either side of her.  
  
"Hello Videl, hi Gohan." A boy with long blonde hair greeted.  
  
"Hi Erasa, hi Sharpner." They both replied.  
  
As the lesson drowned on Videl thought about the boy sitting two seats down from her.  
  
I can't believe he's Saiyaman and The Gold Fighter! I wonder what other secrets he may be hiding? She mused.  
  
Gohan was also thinking of the girl just on the other side of Erasa.  
  
She's still suspicious, I can see it in the way she looks at me. She knows I've still got something to hide, even after all that I've told her. I wonder how long it'll take for her to think 'Gee I bet he's half alien.' He mused.  
  
At lunchtime Sharpner, Erasa, Gohan, and Videl sat at the same table.  
  
"Sharpner and I are going to the mall after school, Would you two like to come?" Erasa asked Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Sure." Videl said.  
  
Gohan seemed to consider for a while but in truth he was asking permission.  
  
*Goten?*  
  
*Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!*  
  
*Woah! Calm down! I need you to ask mom something for me.*  
  
*What is it Nii-chan?*  
  
*Ask her if I can go to the mall with some of my friends after school.*  
  
*Okay.*  
  
He waited a moment.  
  
*She said it's okay!*  
  
*Thanks Goten!*  
  
*No problem!*  
  
"Gohan?" Videl proded him.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry!" He seemed to snap out of the trance-like state he was in as he telepathicly talked with his little brother.  
  
"So are you going to come? Or do you have to ask permission?" Erasa asked.  
  
"I can come." He replied.  
  
"Alright!" Erasa was her usual perky self for the rest of school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four teenagers walked through the busy crowds in the mall. Mostly Erasa was dragging the other three to whatever stores she pleased.  
  
Sharpner finally broke off and went in a fitness store.  
  
Erasa went into a teenage clothing store.  
  
Gohan and Videl just hung out on some benches exchanging small talk.  
  
"So you've told me your secrets, yet you havn't told me much about you." Videl stated.  
  
"Well what do you want to know?" He asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"Well how'd you get so strong?" She asked.  
  
"I Trained." And the fact that my father comes from a warrior race might help a little.  
  
After some more questions from Videl, and some more simple answers from Gohan they broke off agreeing to meet back at the bench in thirty minutes.  
  
Gohan looked at some clothes and bought himself a black T-shirt and some blue jeans.  
  
He then looked at some women's clothes finding a nice nice tight fitting blue dress of sretchy material that goes down to a little below knee length for his mother, she'd been saying she needed something to dress up in.  
  
A little while later everyone met up again and went to the food court. None of them were really hungry but they went there to talk.  
  
Videl's watch beeped.  
  
"Yes?" She asked it.  
  
"Some hijackers took a bus on the east side of town!" The police replied.  
  
"I'll be right there!" She looked at Gohan and he slightly nodded.  
  
Videl ran off to do her duty.  
  
"Um I need to be going." Gohan said.  
  
"Alright we'll see you tomorrow at school." Sharpner said.  
  
"Okay bye!" He left quickly.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Erasa called after him.  
  
Gohan dodged into a stairwell that went up to the roof.  
  
He left his school bag and things he bought in a corner of the roof before changing into his Saiyaman outfit and launching off the roof.  
  
He saw Videl's copter a little ways ahead above a bus that was speeding along out of the city.  
  
Just as he moved closer a thin yellow beam shot from the window and impacted the blades of her copter.  
  
The top of the copter exploded. "Videl!" Gohan yelled as the copter dipped into a dive without the blades to keep it airborne.  
  
Then it seems whoever got Videl took notice of Gohan and his ki because a much larger beam  
  
suddenly rushed at him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well I managed a cliffhanger. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Anybody got a title for  
  
this fanfic? 


	2. Chapter Two

Hopefully this chapter came quick enough for you people.  
  
I had to change some stuff now:  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
EMPHASIS(...)  
  
O..k.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
  
  
Gohan quickly veered to the right and the blast nicked his left shoulder. He then teleported and grabbed the helicopter by the tail and stopped it from hitting the ground.  
  
Videl opened the door and jumped the 5 feet to the road.  
  
"What about the bus?" Videl knew there would be time for thank-yous later but right now they had to deal with the matter at hand.  
  
"Leave it to me." *To stop the bus AND find out what in Dende's name is going on.*  
  
He looked at the bus that for some reason had stopped and was sitting a little ways down the road.  
  
As he crossed the distance a woman stepped out of the bus. She was about the same height as Gohan, her black hair was in a high ponytail with some strands hanging down on each side of her head. Her black eyes were locked onto him. She wore a chinese gi/komono-like outfit(Ever seen the kind of thing Chun-li from "Street Fighter" wears? Or Xiaou from "Tekken 3"? Cause those outfits are what I'm talking about).  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan growled.  
  
"My name is Cheksai." She said.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"None of your business." She turned to walk away but was stopped when Gohan fired a warning shot by her head.  
  
"I think it is my business if you want to go around hijacking buses and blowing up my friends and I. Now tell me why you're here." He held an icy tone.  
  
She smirked. "Fight me for it."  
  
Cheksai produced a blue pole(heh think of a blue version of the power pole?) from thin air and lept at him.  
  
He dodged her kick but she swept the pole forward, tripping him. He landed on his hands and tripped her with his legs.  
  
"Why you!" She jumped from where she fell on her butt and kneed him in the stomach surprisingly hard.  
  
As he gasped she threw him into the bus(the people inside the bus had long ago fled).  
  
He jumped into the air with his hands above his head "Masenko!" She dodged the blast and eyed the crater approvingly. "Nice." She said, before sending out a blast of her own which he narrowly dodged.  
  
*She's pretty strong and she can use ki blasts, I still wonder why she's doing this..* His thoughts were interupted as another blast hit him full in the back. He spun to look at her floating behind him.  
  
*Too slow.* She thought before grabbing him and sending him into the ground.  
  
He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.  
  
"So slow..And *you're* the strongest person on Earth? You disapoint me!" She simply faded away.  
  
He reached out with his senses but was unable to find her ki. "Damn!" He sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Videl had watched and now gave him a hand up off the ground.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.  
  
"What did she mean you were the strongest person on earth anyway? You can't be stronger then my dad!" She questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Uhhh....how should I know?" He laughed nervously.  
  
*What are you hiding?! *Videl demanded silently.  
  
"I should get home." She finally said.  
  
"Um.." Videl looked at her busted helicopter.  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"Need a lift?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She blushed which made him laugh again.  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and launched into the air.  
  
"Sometime you're gonna have to teach me how to do this!" She laughed.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
They soon got to her mansion and he landed on her balcony.  
  
"See you tomorrow at school!" She waved as he flew away.  
  
"Bye!" He yelled back.  
  
Gohan stopped by back at the mall to grab his things before flying straight up into the air.  
  
When he was high up in the clouds he called "Nimbus!"  
  
He changed out of his Saiyaman costume as the puffy yellow cloud came to greet him.  
  
He'd decided to take a break and let Nimbus do the flying today.  
  
*What a day...hopefully sometime soon I'll figure out what's going on. Who was that woman? What did she want? Does Videl like me? HUH?!?! Where did that come from?!?!* His thoughts chased themselves around in circles on the way home.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Well there you go... I guess the name of the fanfic is okay....anybody got a better one? =P  
  
Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

Heh...third chapter...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
"GOHAAN!"  
  
"Ack!" Thump!  
  
"Ow..." Gohan sat up from his spot on the floor.  
  
"What is it?" He called.  
  
"Breakfast!" His mom shouted up the stairs. (I know their house is shaped like an igloo and is probably only one story on TV but let's just say there is two stories okay?)  
  
"Okay I'll be there in a minute!" He called back to her.  
  
He changed into the shirt and jeans he'd bought the day before and headed downstairs.  
  
His little brother Goten was eating at warp speed.  
  
"Goo' Moning Go'an!" He sputtered at Gohan.  
  
"Good morning Goten."  
  
"So do you have any plans for today?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Not really. I was just going to hang out in the city after school if that's okay with you?"  
  
"Okay but while you're out there how bout picking me up a daughter in-law?" Chichi smirked.  
  
"Mother!" He yelped in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Baseball.  
  
Why baseball?  
  
The same sport he'd slipped up with on his first day three weeks ago.  
  
He nervously walked up to bat.  
  
Sharpner was once again pitching.  
  
Sharpner didn't know what to think after seeing Gohan take that blow to the head on his first day.  
  
Gohan was wondering if he should swing or just stand there like last time, but what if Sharpner tried to bean him in the head with the ball again?  
  
*I guess I'll just win my team the stupid game.* Gohan thought bitterly.  
  
Sharpner decided on a fast ball and pitched.  
  
Gohan tracked the ball with his eyes and swung.  
  
Crack!  
  
The bat connected and the ball went up up and out of sight.  
  
Everyone stared for a few seconds before Videl's team burst out cheering.  
  
Sharpner's eyes had bugged out just like last time.  
  
Gohan simply walked off the feild since the game was over and he'd won.  
  
"Nice hit." Videl said simply.  
  
"Thanks." He replied.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" Gohan asked.  
  
Erasa was straining her ears to hear what they were saying and when they finished she fell off his seat with an "Eep!"  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"Um don't mind me!" She squeeked and walked away quickly.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow at Videl.  
  
"Like she said 'Don't mind her.'" Videl joked.  
  
Gohan laughed then grew a bit serious.  
  
He mustered up some courage.  
  
"Do you have plans for today?" He asked, managing to keep his voice level.  
  
"No, not really." She kept a firm gaze but inside she was curious.  
  
"Th-there's a lake near my house a-and I wonder if you'd like to go swimming?" He stammered.  
  
She just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
He fidgeted and nervously watched her expecting an explosion of insults and maybe a punch or two.  
  
"Al....alright." She finally said.  
  
It was his turn to be surprised.  
  
Erasa was attempting to get near them again.  
  
"REALLY?!" He shouted.  
  
"Eep!" Erasa tumbled right next to them due to the suddenness of his yell.  
  
Videl eyed her blonde friend.  
  
"Yes?" She asked Erasa.  
  
"Um..uh....." Erasa tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"Do you or do you not have a good reason for eavesdropping on us?"  
  
Gohan had finally calmed down and watched the scene with interest.  
  
"Um...I wanted to see if you two were going out?" Erasa said.  
  
*Oooh...she's in for it.* Gohan laughed as Videl started to berate Erasa.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Well there you go...sorry if this story is going nowhere fast, I'll try to write something exciting soon.  
  
Please review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Videl caught a cab home even though Gohan had offered to fly her there. She yelled a quick hello to the butler before running up to her room to grab a bathingsuit and then dashing up to the roof to get the new helicopter she had ordered to arrive while she was at school.  
  
She flew quickly to the 439 mountain area and her eyes scanned the ground.  
  
"Hey Videl!" Gohan was standing on a ledge waving at her.  
  
She landed on the ledge and hopped out.  
  
"Hey Gohan." She greeted.  
  
"My house is over there," He pointed over the mountain behind them. "And after you meet my family we can go to the lake."  
  
"Alright." Videl replied.  
  
He floated up and offered her a hand.  
  
She considered before deciding it was harmless and they flew to the Son house.  
  
"Mom we're back!" Gohan called when they reached the front door.  
  
Gohan suddenly gasped and toppled over. Videl didn't know what was going on til...  
  
"Nii-chan's back!!!" There was a little boy with big spiky hair sitting on Gohan's chest.  
  
"Go-ten get-off!!" Gohan managed.  
  
The littile boy, Goten, hopped off and looked at Videl.  
  
"Are you Gohan's girlfwiend?" Goten asked looking up at her in a cute way.  
  
"Um, no I'm not his girlfriend." She answered.  
  
A woman with black hair and eyes walked in her hair was in a bun and she wore a chinese dress.(*Whine* What do you call her clothes anyway? Kimono? Female gi? Chinese dress? -.-() )  
  
"Hello dear, I'm Gohan's mother Chichi." The woman greeted.  
  
"I'm Videl, I'm one of Gohan's classmates and we fight crime together." Videl said.  
  
"I'm Goten!!!!" The little boy basicly bounced off the walls.  
  
"Nice to meet you two." Videl said.  
  
When Videl looked for Gohan she found he wasn't there.  
  
"Where'd Gohan go?" She asked.  
  
"I'm in 'ere!" He called from the kitchen.  
  
They walked in to find Gohan chowing down at warp speed.  
  
"Yay! Food!" Goten joined the fray.  
  
"Let's leave the boys to their food shall we?" Chichi smiled.  
  
Videl laughed and they both went into the living room to talk.  
  
After about ten minutes Gohan and Goten walked into the living, well Gohan walked and Goten ran.  
  
"So ready to go Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They went out and Gohan pointed in another direction. "The lake is that way." He said.  
  
"Then let's go!" Videl smiled.  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl around the waist and they launched off towards the lake.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
I'm having a bit of a problem with the lake so this is another chapter meant to stall from the lake ^^()  
  
If you'd like me to e-mail you when I update please leave your e-mail in a review. 


	5. Chapter Five

They landed at the edge of a large lake.  
  
Videl stripped down to a one-piece and Gohan just took off his shirt and shoes.  
  
They looked at each other and then looked away blushing.  
  
Videl hopped up onto a rock jutting out of the water and lowered herself in, Gohan flew up about twenty feet before diving straight down.  
  
Gohan dived straight to the bottom of the lake and looked up at Videl who was looked for him.  
  
Videl shrieked as she was pulled under by her ankles. She glared down at Gohan as he pulled to the bottom of the lake. When they reached the bottom she stood on the floor and crossed her arms.  
  
He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
Videl soon bolted to the surface for air and Gohan came up about two seconds after her.  
  
He was still grinning at her.  
  
"Will you wipe that look off your face?!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Hmm nah."  
  
"Why you!" She dunked him under.  
  
He just continued to smile from his position with her hands ontop of his head.  
  
After about an hour they climbed out of the water and sat on the rocks.  
  
"So when are you going to teach me to fly?"  
  
Gohan seemed to consider this.  
  
"Well how about now?" He said as she reached for a towel.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. And when you learn to use your ki you won't need towels." He grinned again as his ki flame dried his body and clothes.  
  
"Show off." She muttered but smiled.  
  
"So where do we start?" She asked.  
  
"Lesson one Finding your ki."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Sorry guys I just didn't feel like writing too much right now.  
  
MAILING LIST-  
  
If you would like me to e-mail you when I update this fanfic please leave your e-mail in a review saying you wish to be on the list. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Ah! Gohan get me down from here!" Videl shrieked.  
  
For the last few hours Videl had managed to get off the ground but not control it, she was currently tangled in some branches.  
  
Gohan floated up and gently pried her free before setting her back on the ground.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"You've got the up part now you just need to stay up there instead of losing control and falling into trees." Gohan said.  
  
"Maybe we should go to an area where there's no trees?" Videl suggested.  
  
"Would you rather fall on a tree or fall on the ground?" Gohan smiled jokingly.  
  
She rolled her eyes which seemed to have beccome a habit since she met Gohan.  
  
"Well let's try this again." Gohan said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Videl zoomed happily through the air doing flips and loops as Gohan watched with a smile on his face.  
  
She landed infront of him looking thoroughly happy.  
  
"Congrats you've officially graduated flying school."  
  
She flung her arms around his neck in happiness. Gohan stood there stunned.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" She let go immidiately when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"It's okay I kinda liked it." He grinned.  
  
"Oh stop it!" She slapped his arm playfully.  
  
A orange cannonball suddenly plummeted from the sky and bounced off the ground before tackling Gohan.  
  
"Ah!" Gohan toppled over.  
  
"Mom says dinner's ready!" Goten happily bounced on Gohan's chest.  
  
"Are you always this energetic?" Videl bent over and asked Goten.  
  
"Yep!!" Goten replied cheerfully.  
  
"Well I should be getting home." Videl said watching Gohan try to breathe.  
  
"Alright-Goten get off!" He gasped and shoved Goten onto the grass.  
  
Goten just laughed and launched into the air.  
  
Gohan and Videl floated up at the same time and waved before shooting off in diferent directions.  
  
Gohan and Goten landed. Goten ran in immidiately as Gohan calmly walked in.  
  
"Hello boys, Gohan how was your training day with Videl?" Chichi asked as they came in.  
  
"It was great! She can fly already." Gohan said.  
  
"That's wonderful. Dinner's on the table."  
  
"YAY!!!" Goten attacked food while Gohan laughed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well it was kinda short but atleast I made it.  
  
MAILING LIST  
  
If you would like me to e-mail you when I update this fic please leave your e-mail in a review saying that you'd like to be on the list. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I hope I'm not too slow in writing for you people, my excuse is I wrote a Gohan/Videl DBZ/Legend Of Zelda crossover. Please read it even if you don't have the slightest inkling what Legend Of Zelda is.  
  
I was kinda hoping to get audiences that know nothing of Link or any of the other chars from LOZ.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A khaki colored blur shot across the grounds of the high school followed by an orange blur.  
  
The blurs darted behind a tree to avoid a group of teenage girls. When they stopped behind the tree the blurs materialized into a small boy with light purple hair wearing a khaki hooded sweatshirt and dark blue pants and a small boy with black spiky wearing an orange gi.  
  
"Remind why we're we here again?" Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
"We're here to see what Gohan's girlfriend looks like." Trunks replied.  
  
"But we can see Videl any old time, just drop by my house this weekend." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah but I wanna see her now!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Alwight."  
  
They launched up and darted through an open window on the third floor when all the kids had gone inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Gohan stared at the new teacher without really looking at him. He was sitting there like a mindless statue.  
  
A few seats down Videl was in a similar sate, Erasa between them was snoring.  
  
Gohan suddenly snapped to attention, rousing Erasa and Videl.  
  
"What's up Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Nothing.." *That's weird I thought I felt Trunks and Goten's ki.......*  
  
Gohan tried to shake it off and went back to staring at the teacher. A few minutes later he felt both kis spike upward and stay. *Now I'm sure.*  
  
"Um may I please be excused for a moment?" Gohan stood up while Videl eyed him questioningly.  
  
His teacher seemed to consider asking what for but since most of the students were asleep he sighed and decided it wouldn't make a difference. "Yes you may."  
  
"Thank you." Gohan darted out the door and ran down the hall, suppressing his ki as he went.  
  
Gohan as Gohan turned the corner he felt Videl's ki following him.  
  
He stopped and turned around so she ran into him head on.  
  
"Ow!" She fell back but he caught her.  
  
"So what's up?" She asked as she stood up again.  
  
"I think my brother and his friend are hiding on the next floor up." Gohan sighed.  
  
"You're kidding.." Videl laughed.  
  
"Nope, wanna watch me yell at them you're welcome to come." Gohan turned back around and started running again with Videl in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"- and we find Gohan and most likely Videl girl will be with him." Trunks finished his sentence.  
  
"Yeah she's with me, waiting for your excuse." Gohan stood leaning against the door frame on one side, Videl leaning on the other. They both had their arms crossed for the effect.  
  
"Aww busted!" Trunks & Goten chorused.  
  
"So why are you here?" Gohan asked standing upright and unfolding his arms.  
  
"Trunks wanted to see your girlfwiend." Goten said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"S/He's not my girl/boy-friend!" Gohan and Videl said at the same time.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really!" Gohan practically yelled.  
  
Goten giggled.  
  
Gohan tried to change the subject. "You two'll be in big trouble when Bulma when she finds you two snuck off and went half way across the city too!"  
  
"She won't find out if you don't tell her." Trunks and Goten both looked at Gohan & Videl pleadingly.  
  
"I'll leave this to you." Videl backed out of the room and left.  
  
Trunks & Goten turned their looks on Gohan and put all they had into it.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. If you can get back to Capsule Corp. before Bulma notices I won't tell her, however if she finds out or asks me then I won't lie."  
  
"Fair enough." Trunks said. "Let's go." He turned to Goten and they both leaped out the window.  
  
Gohan sighed again before heading back to class.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope that wasn't too short either..... 


	8. Chapter Eight: Jiako Arrives

Hi guys! I'm baaack!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
After the incident with Goten & Trunks earlier that day, Videl and Gohan were flying around looking for crime and talking with a lack of anything better to do.  
  
"How did you know Goten and that kid were there?" Videl asked.  
  
"Y'know how ki is used for flying?" Gohan scanned the ground.  
  
"Yes. So?" Videl watched some kids chasing a pigeon.  
  
"Well people each have individual kis and if you know how to work it then you can learn to sense ki and detect if an individual you know is nearby." Gohan said.  
  
"Neat!" Videl smirked at the possibility of avoiding people she didn't like unless it was totally impossible.  
  
"What other special powers come with ki?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um let's see...flying, ki blasts, ki sense, ki cloaking.." *..super saiyan tranformation..* "..and I think that's about it."  
  
"Will you teach me?" She asked.  
  
"Well...I can try. What else do you want to learn first?" He asked back.  
  
"Hmm...how about ki blasts? They seem useful." She thought of blasting get away cars and maybe crooks if they got her mad enough.  
  
"Heh..."*Just what I need, ki beatings added to verbal beatings..oh joy* Gohan thought sarcastically a bit.  
  
"You're thinking something bad about me arn't you?" Videl eyed him.  
  
"U-uh no! What makes you think that?" He cowered.  
  
She sighed and smacked him lightly on the back of the head.  
  
"So when will you teach me?"  
  
"How about tonight? I have to watch Goten & Trunks but I'm sure they'd be happy to help blow up the planet." He grinned.  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
"So he's going to teach her ki blasts?" Cheksai mused.  
  
"Can I plleeeaaaaasse go surprise them?" The other girl with her begged.  
  
Cheksai surrendered "Fine. Go do whatever you like. But preferably when the girl is alone and make sure to leave enough for me to complete my mission."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The girl joked and saluted.  
  
They watched Gohan and Videl make plans for that night and go their separate ways.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Videl flew home slowly, watching people going about their business.  
  
"So you're Videl?" Someone asked.  
  
She spun around to see a girl, she had light black hair? maybe it was dark purple or something. It was pulled back with a fancy bun but it still draped forward over her shoulders. She was in a pink tanktop and black tight pants with light blue sandal/high heel/platforms(ever seen that kind of thing?). She was hovering about ten feet from Videl.  
  
"What do you want?" Videl demanded.  
  
"I just wanted to meet you." She replied smoothly.  
  
"Why?" Videl knew she shouldn't trust this girl.  
  
"Cheksai may not have given a good first impression, but I'll leave a LASTING impression." With that she launched at Videl and grabbed her before swinging her away.  
  
"Ah!" Videl tried to right herself and managed to place her feet on the skyscraper instead of crashing into it.  
  
"Who are you?" She growled.  
  
The girl smiled. "Jiako." Then she flew at Videl again, Videl tried to get out of the way but she was too slow. Jiako grabbed her and pinned her to the building.  
  
Videl scowled at Jiako as she was held in place.  
  
"You can't even stand up to me. How do you plan to protect yourself?" She paused then added "How do you plan to protect GOHAN?"  
  
"What do you mean?! Gohan doesn't need my help! He can take care of himself...." Videl growled.  
  
Jiako just smiled and faded away.  
  
Videl just hovered there, thinking about what she said. "He can take care of himself...."  
  
"...Can't he?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm kinda proud of this chapter!  
  
MAILING LIST  
  
If you wish for me to e-mail you when I update this fanfic please leave your e-mail address in a review saying you wish to be on the list. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Vision

Guess what guys! I finally came up with a plot!.......well half a plot for now. This has become a kinda crossover..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Videl lay on her bed in thought of what had just happened. *First Cheksai...now Jiako..what next?*  
  
As if on cue the world around her disolved. She looked at the blackness in surprise and a tinge of fear.  
  
Color began to enter the darkness once again, forming a dark grey background, and then she could make out some runes on the walls. Videl stood up from her position on the floor and traced some of the runes with her finger. "What is this place?" She asked no one.  
  
She froze as she heard footsteps. They came closer, closer, she hid behind some large pottery against one wall.  
  
"I can't believe we have to work with Yakuru!!" Cheksai's enraged voice said as she walked passed.  
  
"I tried to talk to him yesterday," Jiako started.  
  
"You TALKED to HIM?!" Cheksai stopped a few feet away and glared at Jiako.  
  
"Yes, and if it makes you feel better he can't believe he has to work with us either." She replied.  
  
Videl darted along behind the pots, following them as they walked.  
  
As they reached the end of the hall Cheksai pulled open a large stone door.  
  
Videl darted in after them, pausing to see a golden eye above the doorway then going on.  
  
She thought it was kind of remarkable that they hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
"Where have you been?!" A cold voice demanded from a corner of the room.  
  
"None of your business, Yakuru." Cheksai replied, just as coldly.  
  
Videl had darted behind another row of large pottery and she decided to take a good look at this Yakuru person. She peeked out.  
  
He was a bit taller then her, possibly as tall as Gohan, he had white hair that spiked in a way that looked like devil's horns up then down, and cold blue eyes.  
  
((AN: I guess he has blue eyes, they might be brown though...and yes this means that he is a character from another anime. This has officially become a crossover but the way I write makes it okay for you not to know the other anime. I want it to be kinda secret but anyone who's seen the other anime might know exactly who the characters are.))  
  
"Whatever." He straightened from where he leaned against the wall (Think Vegeta).  
  
Videl was getting a bit jumpy, she wanted to go back. "Now will you please take me home?" She asked no one.  
  
"So what's the plan again?" Jiako asked, acting a bit childish.  
  
"Honestly have you forgotten about him that easily?" Cheksai looked disbelievingly.  
  
"I wish I could forget him that easily." Yakuru muttered.  
  
"Of course I didn't forget him! It's just not everyday you go around trying to release a three thousand some year old sorceress-king guy!" She yelled.  
  
Cheksai sighed and Yakuru muttered.  
  
The color around Videl disolved once more and she found herself spawled on her bed.  
  
"Well that was interesting." She remarked and then grabbed the phone to call Gohan and tell him everything that happened.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well.....not very long but be happy I wrote something....also be happy I got a plot.  
  
MAILING LIST  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I write a new chapter please leave your e- mail in a review saying you want to be on the list. 


End file.
